Level 31/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 41 | previous = 30/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 32/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 15,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *This level starts with five colours, and during moon struck, there are four, compared to only three colours from its counterpart in Reality. *However, with twice as many moves as Reality, it is not that hard. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points 14 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 14,000 points. Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use all three moon strucks wisely and depend on striped candies or colour bombs to win. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies, its Reality counterpart has three colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points. Hence, an additional 46,000 points for two stars and an additional 86,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra two colours makes it much harder to create sufficient special candies and cascades to reach those target scores even with 15 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *Like its Reality counterpart, the jellies can only be cleared using special candies created from the bottom rows. Moreover, none of the columns where the jellies are has three vertical squares. Hence, any huge point cascades is impossible. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 4 moves and occurs thrice. This makes it easier to create special candies and cascades. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has three colours for 15 moves, the moon strucks are almost useless as 0.00% 0 moves / 15 moves x 100% = 0.00% of the Reality counterpart has three colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to an extra colour present compared to its Reality counterpart during moon struck. *Once each moon struck ends, it is much harder to create special candies. Strategy *Like its Reality counterpart, grasp every opportunity to create special candies especially colour bombs. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 31 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 31 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with three moon strucks Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with more moves than in Reality Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart